


The italicized, oh, moment

by flwrkyuu



Series: canon compliant enha [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Made Myself Cry, Lee Heeseung in Love (ENHYPEN), M/M, heejay are in love and everyone seems to know but them, i miss iland lmao, jungwon really pushing for heejay, sunghoon best boy, sunoo and sunghoon are dumb, wonki babies, yearning OH MY GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Jay. His name rang over and over again in his head. Then it hit him. Oh. It all made sense now. Everything fell into place and Heeseung shot up in bed. Frantically looking around the room to make sure he hadn’t accidentally woken the two younger boys he was rooming with. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped on his slippers. He quietly made his way out of the room and walked through the hall. He found himself opening the door to the deck. The one motion sensor light turned on as he stepped out. He walked over to the railing, looking out over into the trees. 

Heeseung liked Jay. That was his bigoh.(Or, watch Jay and Heeseung fall in love)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Series: canon compliant enha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The italicized, oh, moment

**Author's Note:**

> hello word vomit. i wrote this in like two days after expelling the idea over texts to a mutual on twt (thank you maxie). i loved writing this and i hope you all enjoy. as usual it's not beta'd and please remember that this is purely fiction.
> 
> scream at me on twt @/enhaxtz (i just changed my user)
> 
> -sonja

Jay was fifteen when he met Heeseung, the older not yet having turned sixteen due to his birthday being later in the year. When Jay joined BigHit Entertainment he couldn’t help but stick to the older. He seemed so wise, so knowledgeable,  _ so cool, _ though he had only been there a mere three months longer than Jay had. Heeseung didn’t mind though, he liked the company. Most trainees tended to stay away from him after he’d been deemed an ace trainee at his first monthly evaluation. Jay wasn’t like that though. He wanted to learn from Heeseung, get better  _ with _ him. 

And so they practiced together. All day, bleeding into late night on the weekends. More often than not resulting in both of them laying on the practice room floor together. Sometimes in silence and as they became closer, holding light conversations about their days or weeks maybe about school or how much they wanted to debut together. Heading to the company straight after school to practice and work on whatever routine they were practicing for an upcoming evaluation or just the two of them inside one of the small practice booths singing. It didn’t take all that long for the two to become best of friends. 

One night about six months after Jay had become a trainee the two were practicing alone. It was after eleven on a chilly January night, music blaring through the speakers as the pair perfected their routine they’d been working on for a little while now. “Jay-ah you’re too fast,” Heeseung commented, stopping mid-dance and going to shut off the music. “You always do that when you’re tired.” The older continued after he’d paused the music. Jay stood in the middle of the practice room hunched over with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. “Can we run it one more time please hyung?” Jay asked between gasps. “No,” Heeseung paused, walking over to Jay. “Not until  _ you _ get some rest.” 

Jay sighed before plopping down onto the practice room floor. He patted the spot next to him and Heeseung gladly took it, sitting down on the floor next to Jay. “You’re overworking yourself again,” Heeseung pointed out, leaning his head on Jay’s shoulder. “Big talk coming from you hyung,” Jay retorted with a short laugh. “At least I know when to stop myself.” Heeseung replied. Jay shook his head. “You do not. Remember before your birthday a few months ago? And you overworked yourself cause you didn’t wanna half to practice on your sixteenth.” Heeseung sighed. “Okay yeah that was stupid,” The older softly admitted. His hand resting on Jay’s thigh. “Do you think we’re gonna debut together?” Jay asked, glancing over at Heeseung through the mirror. “I hope so,” Heeseung breathed out. “I wonder when that’ll be,” The older continued, closing his eyes. 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Jay replied, resting his head atop Heeseung’s. Jay closed his eyes as well and the pair relished in the peace and quiet. Just the two of them, together. It was nice. They both truly enjoyed each other’s company and anyone at the company could tell that much. So they kept practicing, days muddling together between classes, and dance practice and vocal practice. Individual practice time that always ended with Heeseung and Jay dancing together. They were somewhat inseparable in the first nine months after Jay joined.

Then there was talk about a new trainee joining the company in April of 2018. Supposedly he was a figure skater. That’s what Jay and Heeseung had heard. He was gorgeous, and oh so graceful. Jay would be the one to meet him first. Bumping into him on his way into the company one day. “Oh sorry,” The figure skater apologized, looking down at his hands. A big black duffle bag slung over one shoulder. “It’s okay, don't worry about it,” Jay assured. “You’re that new trainee right?” The other nodded. “I’m actually on my way to figure skating practice right now.” He replied, awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck. 

“Oh! Sorry to keep you then. I’m Jay by the way.” “Sunghoon,” The figure skater replied. “I’ll see you around I guess?” Jay asked and the other smiled. “Yeah,” They bid their farewells and Jay ventured off the fine Heeseung and tell him that he had finally met the new trainee. “Heeseung hyung!” The younger exclaimed when he finally found him. “I just met the new trainee! His name is Sunghoon.” Jay explained as he slung an arm around the older’s shoulder. “Is he really a figure skater?” Was the first thing Heeseung asked. Jay nodded, walking with the older as they found their way to one of the practice rooms they always used. “He was on his way to practice when I bumped into him.”

Heeseung nodded, opening the door to the practice room and finding some of their fellow trainees already there. “He just met the new trainee,” Heeseung announced as they walked inside. Taehyun and Beomgyu perked up at the talk of the new trainee. “Yeonjun hyung says he seemed really sweet.” Taehyun replied. “I think so. He was going to figure skating when I met him.” Jay told them. Heeseung and Jay found their way over to where Beomgyu and Taehyun were sitting. “I think you’ll like him,” Jay said, though that was directed mainly at Heeseung. “I’m sure I will.”

That’s how Sunghoon came into their lives. Always leaving early during practices and he definitely had an opposing personality to Jay’s but the three of them got on well. Though if Heeseung was honest. He was just a tad jealous that the pair had become so close so fast. Maybe it was because Jay and Sunghoon were both born in the same year. Or maybe it was because of how opposite they were. That is how he became close to Jay after all. Their late night practices turned every few nights into not just one on one Heeseung-Jay quality time but became Heeseung-Jay _ -Sunghoon _ quality time. 

Heeseung didn’t even know why he was jealous. He hadn’t felt that way when he introduced Jay to Taehyun and Beomgyu. What about this was so different?

He pushed those feelings down though, the ones of seemingly unjustified jealousy and soon the trio became quite close. Days of practice together turned into weeks, into months and soon the end of the year was approaching. There was buzz around the company that they would be revealing a new boy group by the end of the year. When the lineup was announced Heeseung couldn't help but be a bit bitter at the fact that people he’d trained with for a long while were debuting and he was still stuck in the same place. 

“Hyung let’s go on a walk,” Jay said later the day it was announced. “I’d rather practice.” Heeseung replied, not even glancing at Jay. “Hyung.” Jay firmly said, startling Heeseung a bit. “I wasn't asking you, we’re going on a walk.” He grabbed hold of Heeseung’s hand and dragged him out of the practice room, careful to not forget to grab their jackets on his way out as it was mid December now. Jay passed over one of the jackets to Heeseung, letting go of the older’s hand so they could put on their jackets. 

Jay guided the older out of the building, onto the (still) busy street. He slipped his hand into Heeseung’s, pulling the older in the direction of the park they always visited together not too far from the company. The walk there was silent. Jay didn’t want to say the wrong thing by accident. They walked hand in hand along the streets. Jay saw the turn for the park coming up and he gently tugged the older over to the path into the park. 

“Hyung,” Jay softly called, bringing him to sit down on a bench under park light. Heeseung didn’t reply. He sat down beside Jay, playing with the younger’s fingers. There was a lump in his throat and he was sure if he opened his mouth he would break down right then and there. “You know you’re good enough right?” Jay asked, looking over at Heeseung. “I don’t care what the company says, you’re amazing hyung. I look up to you so much so please don’t let this affect you too much.” Jay gave a gentle squeeze to Heeseung’s hand, and that’s when he cracked.

Heeseung began to sob, and Jay pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around the older’s body, resting Heeseung’s head on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay?” Jay whispered, rubbing Heeseung’s back. “I feel like such a disappointment Jay,” Heeseung softly sobbed out, tears streaming down his face and getting Jay’s puffer jacket wet. “You aren’t, not to me.” Jay assured, continuing to rub Heeseung’s back. They sat there for a long while. Jay held Heeseung in his arms as the older let out all his emotions. Jay was always there for Heeseung, he made sure the older knew that. 

The new year brought yet another new intriguing trainee. He was a few years younger than Heeseung and supposedly was a taekwondo star. His name was Yang Jungwon, Jay quickly learned after the younger accidentally walked into the wrong training room. “Hey-.” The younger stopped in the door, realizing that this was not the practice room he meant to walk into. “You must be new.” Jay said with a chuckle. “Yeah,” He chuckled awkwardly. “I’m Yang Jungwon, I joined the company earlier this week.” Jungwon introduced himself. “I’m Jay, what room were you looking for?”

“Practice room d,” Jungwon breathed out sheepishly. “Oh it’s a few doors down.” Jay explained. He pointed in the direction of the room and Jungwon nodded before scurrying off. Jay sat alone in the practice room until Heeseung arrived from school. “I met the new trainee,” Jay said as the older walked inside. “You always meet the new trainees first, that’s not fair.” Heeseung pouted, plopping down beside Jay on the floor. “Maybe you’ll meet the next trainee first.” Jay said, pulling the older into his lap. Heeseung’s back was against Jay’s chest. He dropped his head back onto Jay’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “How was school?” Jay asked, his arms resting around Heeseung’s waist. “Boring,” Heeseung hummed out. 

“We should start practicing you know,” Jay pointed out. “Our end of month eval performance isn’t perfect yet.” He added. “We’ll practice soon, let’s just sit for a little.” So that’s what they did. They sat like that for a while, until Sunghoon entered the practice room. 

In July another interesting trainee joined. His name was Kim Sunoo and Heeseung had the honour of meeting him before Jay. Which he promptly rubbed in Jay’s face. In September Nishimura Riki (or Ni-Ki, as he had introduced himself) and Jake Shim, both joined the company. So many trainees had joined since Jay joined, he’d noticed. Everyone seemed so talented and honestly as the days went by, he became more and more nervous that his debut was slipping out of his grasp.

It was on Heeseung’s graduation day at the beginning of February in 2020 that something clicked for Jay. His italicized,  _ oh _ , moment so to speak. Jay told Heeseung that he would come to his graduation, opting to skip the last day of school to go see his graduation instead. While sitting in the audience patiently waiting for Heeseung’s name to be called Jay began to think about a lot of things. About the uncertainty of debut, about how much he wanted to debut with Heeseung and how much he treasured the older. It all fell into place as he watched Heeseung walk onto the stage and accept his diploma.  _ Oh. _ He liked Heeseung. Maybe, maybe he even loved him but he didn’t want to think about that possibility right now. 

He liked Lee Heeseung. He liked the passion in the older’s eyes and his quiet, caring nature. He liked Heeseung’s smile and holding his hand. He liked their late night talks when it was just the two of them alone in the practice room laying everything out on the line. He liked how selfless the older was and how willing to help he was whenever Jay or anyone else needed help. There were so many things he liked about the older and they all hit them in the face right as he watched Heeseung accept his diploma. 

When the ceremony finished, and after Heeseung took a few pictures with his family, he headed over to Jay who’d been patiently waiting for him by a tree. “Hey you,” Heeseung said, walking up to him. “You looked great on stage,” Jay said, slinging his arm around the older’s shoulder. “Don’t I always?” Heeseung laughed, but Jay just sighed.  _ You always do _ . He wanted to say. “Yeah whatever,” He said instead. 

When Jay was chosen to compete on i-Land, he chose to perform with Sunghoon. It seemed only natural as the company was strongly pushing the whole ‘Heeseung ace trainee’ agenda on them and he would be performing alone. Sunghoon and Jay chose the seventh sense as their song, and because of them performing together they were spending more and more time together. Jay was beginning to miss the older. Call him clingy but he missed the older’s presence. “Stop sulking,” Sunghoon said to him one day in April. They were collapsed on the practice room floor, it was late. Honestly, they probably should’ve called it for the night, but there they were. 

“Just go talk to him, he’s in the individual practice room on the third floor.” Sunghoon continued. “I don’t wanna interrupt him,” Jay mumbled. “Then quit moping around we need to practice.” Sunghoon said, lightly hitting Jay’s shoulder. “Fine fine I’ll get up let’s practice.” And so they did.

Jay and Heeseung didn’t see each other all that much till the filming of the first episode. Jay and Sunghoon walked in before Heeseung. By the time they walked in most trainees were already there. They sat down beside Jake, a fellow trainee that was the same age as them. Heeseung arrived after Jay and Sunghoon. He sat down beside Jay, and honestly, the younger couldn’t have been happier. “I missed you,” Jay mumbled when the older pulled him into a quick hug. “I missed you too dummy,” 

i-Land was a lot. To say the very least. After making it into i-Land, and then having to kick off trainees everyone was on edge. And when the scores from their first performance came back everyone was devastated. On top of their low scores, they had to kick six people off. It seemed like all too much. When the eliminated trainees were announced everyone looked shattered. Jay tried, he  _ tried _ to stay strong. He had been eliminated, but why was Heeseung the one crying. He held the elder close. His arms around his neck as Heeseeung wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I’ll come back okay?” Jay assured. Heeseung cried into Jay’s shoulder and that in itself brought Jay to tears. “You better.” Heeseung mumbled, pulling away from the hug. “I will, I promise.” And then Jay, along with the other five eliminated trainees. Admittedly, after leaving Jay did cry. He just didn’t want to in front of Heeseung. 

It was that night after the new i-Landers arrived and everyone was situated in their rooms. Heeseung was rooming with Jungwon and Taki. The two younger males were already fast asleep by now as Heeseung laid in the dark staring at the ceiling.  _ Jay _ . His name rang over and over again in his head. Then it hit him.  _ Oh. _ It all made sense now. Everything fell into place and Heeseung shot up in bed. Frantically looking around the room to make sure he hadn’t accidentally woken the two younger boys he was rooming with. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped on his slippers. He quietly made his way out of the room and walked through the hall. He found himself opening the door to the deck. The one motion sensor light turned on as he stepped out. He walked over to the railing, looking out over into the trees. 

Heeseung liked Jay. That was his big  _ oh. _

Frankly he couldn’t believe it took him so long to figure all that out. He sighed. It only took him what? Almost three years? The signs seemed so clear now, looking back at it all. Everything pointed back to Jay. It was always him. The one that was there for him when he needed it most. The one that somehow, always knew how to make him smile. The one who showed him how to love without even knowing it. Heeseung liked Jay, that much was clear.

Jay did come back. He made sure of that. His growing determination that he was going to debut with Heeseung, he had to. After the second challenge, Jay was promoted back to i-Land. Heeseung was overjoyed, and boy did he try so hard not to cry when Jay showed up. But when the younger male pulled him into a hug he couldn’t help but shed a few tears. “I told you I’d be back,” The younger whispered, gently rubbing Heesseung’s back. “You better not leave me again,” Heeseung mumbled. Jay let out a soft sigh. “No promises but I’ll try my best.” Jay whispered, pulling away from the hug. 

The next morning Jay was up first. Usually, he’d go around and wake everyone up but today he decided to just go and make breakfast. He pulled himself out of bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. He quietly made his way out of his room, dragging himself into the kitchen. “What to make, what to make?” He mumbled to himself. He decided to first and foremost make himself a coffee. Jay puttered around the kitchen making himself a coffee. A few minutes later two very sleepy boys walked into the kitchen. “Morning Jungwon-ah, morning Sunghoon.” Jay singsonged as the pair walked into the kitchen. 

“What are you making hyung?” Jungwon sleepily asked, shuffling over to Jay. “I think I’m gonna make eggs for everyone.” Jay explained as he cracked another egg into the big metal bowl he’d pulled out of the cupboard. “This is why I love you.” Sunghoon hummed from the big dining table, making Jay laugh. “You only love me for my cooking skills.” Jay replied, acting all hurt. “Whatever.” Sunghoon rolled his eyes. 

Jungwon stood beside Jay a little while longer before sadly trudging over to where Sunghoon was sitting. “Stop sulking,” Sunghoon said as the younger sat down beside him. “He’s a strong person, he’ll make it back here.” Jay added, cracking another egg into the bowl. “I have no idea what you are talking about hyungs.” Jungwon mumbled, laying his head onto the table and using his arms as a pillow. “Mhm sure you don’t.” Sunghoon scoffed. The older leaned over and whispered, “I’m sure he misses you too,” to Jungwon. 

“You cried so much after he was booted out,” Jay continued, “Like I think you almost cried more than Heeseung hyung when I got booted.” The older laughed, whisking together the eggs. “Okay I don’t think he cried as much as Heeseung hyung, but he definitely cried a lot in the bathroom after  _ Ni-Ki _ was booted.” Sunghoon replied, making sure to emphasize Ni-Ki’s name. Jungwon groaned. “You’re overexaggerating.” Jungwon grumbled, sitting up. “Whatever you say Jungwonnie.” The two older males giggled

More trainees woke up, trickling slowly into the kitchen and dining room. Geonu flopped on the couch, and Euijoo sat down at the table with Jungwon and Sunghoon. Soon, Jay began making eggs. He heard shuffling from behind him and then felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, a chin propped on his shoulder. “Morning sleepy head.” Jay said, knowing exactly who it was. “What are you making?’ Heeseung hummed, his eyes half-closed. “Eggs dumb dumb.” Jay said in an  _ ‘obviously’ _ tone. 

Heeseung let a soft chuckle fall from his lips. “You make the best eggs.” Heeseung commented, moving a bit as Jay moved. Many of the other i-Landers watched the very  _ domestic _ pair at the stove. “Hyung are we sure  _ they _ aren’t dating?” Jungwon whispered to Sunghoon. “They really look like it.” Euijoo added, leaning over the table a bit. “They would’ve told me,” Sunghoon replied, looking at the pair cooking. “Hey dummies, quit flirting and finish breakfast.” Geonu hollered from the couch. Everyone erupted in laughter as they turned away from the stove. “Hyung would you like to finish making the eggs?” Jay asked, waving the pair of chopsticks at Geonu. “Oh no please do continue.” Geonu replied, making everyone laugh again. 

Jay rolled his eyes and continued to make breakfast for everyone. “Did you sleep well?” Heeseung asked, resting his chin back on Jay’s shoulder. Jay hummed. “It was nice to be back here again.” He added, taking the cooked eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. “Eggs are ready,” Jay announced and Heesueng reluctantly pulled his hands off Jay’s waist. He would’ve liked to stay like that a little longer. 

The i-Landers won the dance and vocal battle meaning no one would be eliminated, that was nice, to say the least. While the viewers at home were getting caught up on everything, all the trainees went to a training camp for the month of July. It was an amazing experience overall, if not a little gruelling at times. Sadly for Jay, he and Heeseung didn’t end up sharing a room. He was with Jungwon and Ni-Ki with Heeseung. One night about halfway through the camp Ni-Ki wandered over to their room in the middle of the night. He quietly opened the door and Jay, who couldn’t sleep, gave him a questioning look. The younger shook his head before climbing into Jungwon’s bed. The older quickly wrapped his arms around Ni-Ki and pulled him close.

“What’s wrong Riki?” Jungwon asked in his very sleepy state. “I miss home,” The younger mumbled, nuzzling his head in the crook of Jungwon’s neck. Jungwon nodded but didn’t say anything else. Soon the pair were out like a light and Jay was still wide awake staring at the ceiling. He sighed, sitting up in bed. Careful not to wake the boys in the next bed over, he crept out of the room. He made his way to where Heeseung and Ni-Ki’s room was and carefully opened the door. “Hyung?” Jay softly called. The older, half asleep with messy hair, sat up a bit. “Mm? Jay what’s wrong?” Jay pouted, walking over to Heeseung’s bed.

The older pulled him down to lay beside him. The two laid staring at the ceiling. “I just couldn't sleep, and then Ni-Ki came into our room and he’s cuddling with Jungwon now,” Jay explained. Heeseung nodded sleepily. One of his hands found its way to Jay’s and he intertwined their fingers. Jay felt a blush sweep across his cheeks and boy was he happy they were laying in the dark. “You can sleep here if you want,” Heeseung said, his thumb grazing over Jay’s knuckle. The younger didn’t respond right away. He turned his head to look at Heeseung in the dark and found him already looking his way. 

“Thank you hyung,” 

And then like a passing wind, the training camp was over and they were back to the stress of i-Land and surviving another day. The day ten trainees were eliminated, everyone cried. They’d all become so close over the last couple of months and it was truly heart-wrenching watching half of them leave. It only got more intense from there on out. The constant, ever growing fear of elimination looming over their shoulders at all times. The competition was more intense than ever and there were days where Jay questioned whether or not he’d be able to debut with Heeseung like he wanted to. 

Things were tense after Geonu was eliminated, everyone on edge. And then Taki was eliminated. After Hanbin got eliminated it all became very real. They practiced relentlessly. They practiced to survive, to make it to debut. There were times when people cried, when they felt like everything was all too much. But there were also times. Like when all the eliminated trainees came back to practice into the i-Land for the final episode. They played question games together, and revealed secrets. Practicing all twenty-two of them together was an amazing experience but soon they left and it was back to training for the final performance. 

The day of the final episode came and everyone was more on edge than ever. Everything depended on this final performance. On impressing the global audience. Everything seemed to happen so quickly and yet not fast enough. The performances were over in the snap of a finger and then there was the waiting, the waiting as all the votes were counted. Heeseung was the first to be announced as a part of the debut lineup, as a member of Enhypen. Jay smiled fondly at the older as he said his speech. He was so proud of Heeseung. How couldn’t he be?

Then it was Ni-Ki. The boy garnered fourth place, one spot ahead of Heeseung. Then it was Jake in third place. Then Jay was called. Second place. The shock and sudden realization that he made it took over his face and he  _ tried _ to hold back his tears as he spoke. When he walked over to the pedestals Ni-Ki greeted him first, pulling him into a hug. Then Jake hugged him. “We made it bro,” Jake said with a small laugh. “Yeah, we did,” They broke the hug and there stood Heeseung, waiting for him with open arms. Jay bit his lip, worried that he would start crying again. He walked over to the older and melted into his hold. 

“I told you we debut together,” Heeseung whispered as Jay rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m so happy,” Jay mumbled, pulling away from Heeseung. The older smiled at him, ruffling his hair. They each stood on one of the pedestals and waited for the rest of the group to be announced. They all cheered loudly when Jungwon got first place and equally so when Sunghoon got sixth. When Sunoo was announced as the producers pick it was official. The debut lineup had been decided and it was going to be amazing. After countless photos, videos and congratulations from trainees, producers and their seniors alike, they were finally on their way to their new dorm. 

Everything was so new to them. Their first night was surely memorable. It was two days after they made the debut group that Jungwon and Ni-Ki announced that they had gotten together. (“Oh my god finally,” Sunoo groaned, but still ran up and hugged the two youngest members tight. “Took you guys long enough,” Jake chuckled. “Just be careful you two okay?” Heeseung gently warned. “We will hyung, don’t worry.” They assured him.) They also dyed and cut their hair that day as they would be travelling to Jeju the next day to take concept photos for their first album. 

Oh how you should’ve seen the look on Heeseung’s face when Jay walked into the waiting room outside the salon with a blonde undercut. “If you keep your mouth open any longer you’ll catch flies,” Jay joked, but he too was losing his shit as the older sat there with beautiful auburn hair that he swore only Heeseung could pull off. “Oh shut up,” Heeseung rolled his eyes, snapping out of whatever trance he had been put in. “You look pretty good yourself hyung,” Jay said, taking a seat down beside the older. “It’s nothing compared to you,” Heeseung mumbled making Jay sigh. He didn’t say anything though, he just slipped his hand into Heeseung’s and softly rubbed his hand with his thumb. 

The next day at the airport it was decided that Heeseung would sit beside their manager. Jay and Jungwon would sit together (much to Ni-Ki’s dismay). Sunoo and Sunghoon sat together, leaving Ni-Ki and Jake together. Though it wasn’t a long flight, Heeseung took it as an opportunity to nap. Jay and Jungwon were two rows ahead of Heeseung and their manager. “Hyung,” Jungwon called. The older turned to him, taking out one of his AirPods. “What’s up Won?” Jay asked. “Please for the love of god stop dancing around each other, even me and Ni-Ki got our shit together,” Jay sat there wide eyed, he’d never heard the younger be so blunt. He blinked a couple times, trying to form a reply in his head. “He obviously feels the same way you do, just go for it.” Jungwon continued, rendering Jay speechless. “We don’t need more than one pair of pining idiots, case and point the two in front of us,” Jungwon whispered the last part, referring to Sunoo and Sunghoon ahead of them. Jungwon turned back to Jay, giving him a knowing look. Jay let out a sigh. “I’ll try,” 

That day was jam packed between their first concept shoot, go-karting and just generally exploring the island. They chilled in one of their rooms for a while before everyone retired to their rooms. Ni-Ki and Jungwon were (somehow) trusted to get a room together. Sunoo and Jake also shared a room, leaving Sunghoon, Heeseung and Jay to share the last room. It was well after one in the morning when they shut off the light and Sunghoon fell asleep almost instantly. 

Jay and Heesueng though, they weren’t so lucky. Or were they? Jay’s bed was in the middle. He rolled over so that he was facing who he then found out was still wide awake. “Hyung,” Jay called, quiet enough as to not wake Sunghoon. “Can we talk?” The younger asked. Heeseung sat up and nodded. He motioned to the balcony and Jay nodded. They silently made their way onto the balcony and shut the door. “So,” Heeseung began, leaning on the railing of the balcony. Jay let a soft sigh slip from his lips. “It had been brought to my attention that we’ve been dancing around each other for a while,” Jay confidently said. (Don’t ask him where this sudden confidence came from because he could not tell you even if he tried.) Heeseung stood there, blood rushing to his cheeks. Jay took a step forward, taking Heeseung’s hands into his. 

“You know,” He softly began. “I figured out that I liked, no, that I was in love with you at your graduation this year. I watched you walk on stage and it all hit me like a truck. Do you realize how antagonizing the last seven months have been? It’s like everything finally made sense. You’re all I can think about hyung, it’s crazy. I-,” then he was cut off. A soft pair of lips were placed on his and the hands he was holding were now gently placed on his hips. Jay smiled into the kiss. He seemed to finally relax as a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He wrapped his arms loosely around Heeseung’s neck, pulling him closer. He tasted exactly like what Jay had expected. Coffee with just a touch of sweetness. 

The kiss didn’t last long though. Soon enough Heeseung pulled away, looking into Jay’s eyes with such love and adoration. “I may not have figured it out as long ago as you did but ever since the day you got moved to ground I’ve known.” Heeseung whispered. “Is that why you cried so much?” A laugh fell from Jay’s lips as he spoke. “Haha very funny.” Heeseung rolled his eyes. “I didn’t figure it out till after you were already gone.” the older explained. Jay nodded along, resting his forehead on Heeseung’s. 

“So,” They both said at the same time after a short period of silence. Soft laughter fell from both of their lips as they pulled away a bit. “Would you maybe,” Heeseung began, but trailed off, looking away. “I would love to hyung,” Jay replied, already having a pretty good idea as to what the older was going to ask. Heeseung smiled, a blush growing on his cheeks again. “So I guess that means we’re dating right?” Heeseung softly asked. Jay nodded, grinning at the older. “We should go back inside, it's late,” The younger pointed out. Heeseung sighed, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Jay’s lips. “Shall we?” Heeseung said, motioning inside. 

Jay opened the door as quiet as he could, but moments later a sleepy Sunghoon sat up in bed. “I hope you dumbasses didn’t make out on the balcony.” The youngest bluntly said, still obviously half asleep but the comment warranted lots of laughing from Heeseung and Jay. Sunghoon groaned, laying back down and turning his back to the happy new couple. Heeseung pulled Jay down into his bed. He wrapped his arms the younger and smiled. “G’night hyung,” Jay mumbled. “Night Jay,” 

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night. The next morning everyone else had it figured out that the two oldest members had finally gotten together.

(“Look who’s all touchy touchy,” Sunoo pointed out, giggling as they walked to their van. “They’ve been like this since last night, it’s insufferable.” Sunghoon complained, trailing behind Sunoo. “So you finally did it huh?” Jungwon asked Jay with a very smug look on his face. “Oh shut up Jungwon.” Jay said, rolling his eyes at the younger.

“But he’s not wrong Jay,” Heeseung singsonged as they stepped into the van. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” Jay whined making everyone burst out laughing. “At least you aren’t like Sunoo hyung and Sunghoon hyung,” Ni-Ki added, causing everyone but the aforementioned members to burst out laughing. Sunoo had become as red as the liptint he was wearing and Sunghoon was looking everywhere but Sunoo. “This is not the  _ time _ Ni-Ki,” Sunoo  _ casually _ threatened. “Oh I’m with Ni-Ki on this one,” Jay added, giggling a bit. Sunghoon whipped his head over to Jay, looking at him with the utmost betrayal. Jay sent a teasing smirk to the younger which he groaned at. “I can’t believe I’m going to have to deal with all your gay asses by myself,” Jake dramatically sighed. 

“You talk as if you're not head over heels for Youngbin hyung,” 

“Oh fuck off Jay!”)


End file.
